A Cup of Coffee
by dollface219
Summary: Usagi is feeling down being the only single member of the group. Looking for Motoki to help cheer her up, she stumbles upon Mamoru instead.


"Toki-onii?"

The young girl stepped inside and let the door behind her close with a loud slam. The blonde would have jumped if she hadn't been expecting it. However, coming to the Crown Arcade after hours for the past seven years had conditioned her to the small tweaks of the building.

She sighed when she didn't get a response. Making her way from storage and toward the office, the only source of light in the building, then flinging her purse and jacket onto the sofa in the breakroom, she called out again, "C'mon, I know you're here. The office light was left on and—baka."

Usagi stopped in the doorway, glaring at the form in front of her in the swivel office chair, she huffed, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the handsome doctor spun around to face her and smirked, "Almost midnight on a Saturday. No date?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and flopped down on the chair across from him, "Nope."

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk, "I expected more of a fight."

"Mamoru, just shove it," Usagi growled, "I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

"Well, that simply won't do, Usagi," he refrained from using the nickname he knew she dreaded so much and moved sideways so he could see her better, "What's going on?"

"You really expect me to spill my guts to you after nearly a decade of daily screaming matches?"

He shrugged, "Well, you didn't leave when you saw Motoki wasn't in."

"Where is he?"

"Date."

Usagi groaned and placed her face in the palm of her hands, "Of course he is."

"Do you always come by to see Motoki in pink bunny pajamas?"

"Yes," she grumbled in-between her fingers.

"And here I expected you to wear something a little more sexy for your middle school crush."

Barking out a laugh, she slouched back into the chair and stared at the ceiling, "I haven't had a thing for Motoki since he and Makoto tried dating."

The room fell silent for a moment.

Suddenly, Mamoru let both of his feet down with a loud thump, causing Usagi to jump in her chair, and left the room without a word. She could hear him rummaging through the kitchen and then the familiar sound of the coffee pot. She waited in the room for a while, tapping her feet, playing with her fingers, before finally giving in and making her way to the front.

"So," Mamoru asked from behind the counter as Usagi took her usual stool up front, "What's going on?"

Usagi smiled despite herself and shook her head. Mamoru had both hands on the counter, leaning forward, with a towel over his shoulder—just like Motoki always would.

"I am twenty-one and single."

Mamoru chuckled, "I don't see the problem."

"Rei has Yuichirro, Minako is with Sora, Ami with Ki, and Makoto is out with Jurisho," Usagi sighed, "And I'm at the Crown arcade with my arch-nemisis."

"I didn't think I was that bad for company," Mamoru set a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Usagi shrugged, "But you're no Motoki," she teased adding cream and sugar.

"This is true," Mamoru watched as the girl before him stirred her coffee, leaving the spoon inside the mug as she took a sip, "So, you're bothered by the fact that you're single… I'm sure plenty of guys on campus have asked you out. Maybe you're just being too picky."

"If only it were that simple," she let out a deep, heavy sigh that was uncharacteristic of her, "I think there's something wrong with me. I mean… I know I'm not the most gorgeous girl on the block, but I didn't think I'd be the only one of my friends without a date. I mean… even AMI has gone out. Not saying anything bad about Ames," she rushed to correct herself, "It's just that… she usually puts studies before everything."

Mamoru poured a cup of coffee for himself and listened to her chatter. It was much different having a conversation with the girl instead of petty quips. Part of him enjoyed it.

"You're lonely."

The blonde pursed her lips so her mouth formed a straight line while she considered his statement. She had a wonderful family, a massive social following and four best friends a girl could ever ask for. Lonely? How can someone with all those people be lonely?

Mamoru chuckled and Usagi decided she liked the sound – it was much warmer than his mocking laugh.

"I understand, Odango," and he smirked as he watched her eyes narrow at the name, but continued when she remained silent, "You are quite popular, but having a special someone changes things. It's like… having a number one best friend. Someone you can tell everything to and not be judged by it. Someone who has seen you at your worst and also at your best. That person who can motivate you to be better than you already are."

"And here I was just thinking I just wanted to make out with a hot guy," Usagi grumbled.

Mamoru let out a laugh at her joke and shook his head. Grabbing his cup of coffee, he walked to the other side of the counter and sat down next to Usagi.

"Would that really alleviate what you're feeling right now?"

Usagi turned to face him and noticed his close proximity. For once, she wasn't annoyed by his presence and gave him a small smile.

"Iie."

But he already knew that.

"How do you know so much about matters of the heart, Mamoru?" Usagi went back to her teasing tone, "I thought the cold-hearted jerkface wouldn't have a clue."

"I've had my share of girlfriends, Odango," he answered simply.

Being reminded of her relationship status she sighed, "None of them did that for you then? Made life a little less lonely?"

Mamoru shrugged and took a drink of the dark liquid before answering, "Temporarily. But it just never worked out."

"Why?" Usagi paused, "If you don't mind my asking. If anyone ever asks, I'll deny it to my dying day, but you're smart, successful, good-looking and a bit of a charmer. I've seen how women throw themselves at you. It's gross."

Smiling at the face she made he topped both of their mugs off, "They wanted things I wasn't ready for."

"Ah, commitment."

Mamoru shrugged, "That's one way of putting it. But I think that when you find the right person, it doesn't matter how long you've been together or whether you're living together or if you're going to get married. You're stuck in the present with that person, just enjoying each day as it comes. Things just clicked and none of it is forced and it just happens naturally."

Usagi thought about this for a moment. They were wise words, and from someone who obviously had more experience than she did. She took another sip and decided she agreed with Chiba Mamoru.

"That person will come into your life at the right time," Mamoru continued, "So until then, just enjoy it. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there."

"Why don't you have a date tonight?" Usagi asked without thinking. It wasn't really any of her business… but really, why was he at a closed business in the middle of the night on a Saturday?

"Sometimes, being lonely is better than being with someone who isn't right for you."

"Are you lonely, Mamoru?"

The question was a natural one, but as blue eyes locked with blue, it took the man by surprise.

"Hai," he finally answered and broke away from her, not sure if he could keep his voice steady if he held her gaze any longer, "But I believe in destiny."

Usagi smiled and took another drink, finding her beverage only lukewarm. She was certainly learning a lot about Chiba Mamoru.


End file.
